mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jotunheim
Jotunheim,also know as Yotunheim or Jutanheim is realm or worldplate,where three distint race tall individuals reside.. Jotunheim Marvel Database:Location Template| Image = Location Jotunheim Earth-616.jpg| OfficialName = Jötunheimr | Aliases = Jotunheim | Universe = Earth-616| Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Asgard | Dimensions = Asgard| Population = Giants| First = Journey Into Mystery #112 '| History ' = Jotunheim is one of the Nine worlds from Norse mythology, the homeland of the Imperial Delkhonean Frost Giants, Imperial Delkhonean Storm Giants, and Delkhonean [[Mountain Giants-three kingdoms of a mixture of Asguardian,Delkhonean. Joutunheim is the home to the so called Storm Giants, and the birth place of Loki, the son of Giants, Laufey (father, deceased) and Farbauti (mother). Loki was adopted by Odin after Odin had killed his father as he begged for mercy. Situated on the middle level of the Norse universe, Jotunheim is separated from Asgard by the river Iving, which never freezes over. It lies in the snowy regions on the outermost shores of the ocean. Mimir's well of wisdom is in Jotunheim, beneath the Midgard root of the ash tree Yggdrasil. Jotunheim is ruled by Thrym ("uproar"), the feared king of the frost giants. The stronghold of Utgard, the chief city of Jotunheim and the abode of the giants, is ruled by the giant Utgard-Loki. Other strongholds include Gastropnir, home of the giantess Menglad, and Thrymheim ("house of uproar"), mountain stronghold of the giant Thiazi. Marvel Database:Race Template| Image = Frost Giants 2.PNG| Name = Frost Giants| Aliases = Thurse, Etins, Jotuns| Identity = Public| Affiliation = Loki, Jotunheim| Universe = Earth-616| BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim | BodyType = Humanoid| AvgHeight = 20' to 30'| AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2| Hair = | Skin = Grey| NumberOfLimbs = 4| NumberOfFingers = 5| NumberOfToes = 5| SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = The giants are basically humanoid in appearance and color, although they tend toward the neanderthalic in body an bone structure. | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Niffleheim| PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 #112 | HistoryText = Of all the races of giants, the foremost enemies of the Asgardian gods are the frost giants, whose monarch is Utgard-Loki. The direct descendants of the first giant, Ymir, the Frost giants live in the area of Jotunheim whose climate resembles that of Earth's polar regions. Temperatures in this area never rise above the freezing point of water. The frost giants can exist comfortably at frigid temperatures but are highly vulnerable to heat. Although they can withstand the normal temperatures to be found in Asgard and in the temperate regions of Earth, intense heat causes them to shrink in size rapidly, as if they were melting. Long exposure to cold will eventually cause them to grow back to their previous size. The Frost Giants' powers are strongest in their own realm of Jotunheim, presumably due at least in part to the frigid climate of much of the realm. Jotunheim Revolt The Jotuns of this reality are a blue-skinned race with red eyes that stand at about 10' in height. As with their Earth-616 counterparts they have a profound tolerance for cold. They have also demonstrated the ability to spontaneously shape crude objects from ice, a talent often employed to create rudimentary crushing, or impaling weapons. This race was once a war-faring race, under the leadership of Laufey, that led numerous attacks on the people of Earth until the Asgardians opposed them. They were eventually forced back to Jotunheim and defeated there. Odin granted them mercy however, and confiscated the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also took with him the abandoned jotun baby Loki, who grew up as a son to Odin. In the centuries that followed, Loki found out the truth of his parentage and tricked Laufey into assassinating Odin. Laufey was double-crossed and killed as part of a plan to curry favor with Odin, whereupon Loki attempted to annihilate the Jotuns by destroying their realm. This plan was foiled by the intervention of Loki's brother, Thor and while many Jotuns were killed in the incident, the race as a whole were spared. Earth-91119 The Frost Giants appeared in Super Hero Squad Season 1 20. | Habitat = Jotunheim, the home of the frost giants, is an extremely cold and desolate place.| Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = At least some frost giants have the power to create magical illusions. Utgard-Loki is a master of the sorcery of the frost giants. His powers to create illusions are greater than those of other know frost giants. He can cause the weather of Jotunheim to grow even more frigid. He once transformed Karnilla the Norn Queen into a bird. Utgard-Loki first encountered the Asgardian gods Thor and Loki many centuries ago when the two gods came to his castle. Utgard-Loki demanded that they perform a series of what appeared to be simple feats, which in actuality proved immensely difficult. Using his magical powers of illusion, Utgard-Loki had disguised the objects of the feats that he had Thor and Loki to perform. Hence, in lifting appeared to be a cat's paw, Thor actually was lifting the immense bulk of Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. Thor and Loki fared impressively in coping with these challenges, despite Utgard-Loki's deceptions. | Abilities = With some exceptions, like the swordsman Hagen, giants are not highly skilled in the arts of combat, but their sheer size and strength make them formidable opponents even for the Asgardian gods. | AvgStrength = Giants possess superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. (The flesh and bone of the giants of Jotunheim are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight.) They are extremely long-lived, but their life spans are not as long as those of the Asgardian gods, who have been able to extend their lives through consumption of the enchanted apples of Idunn. | Weaknesses = Heat: When exposed to extreme heat frost giants will start to shrink in size but if they return to the cold climate of Jotunheim they will eventually grow back to their normal size. | GovernmentType = Tribal| TechnologyLevel = Giants tend to lead a simple existence as hunters and gatherers.| CulturalTraits = They have a warlike culture, and their envy of the Asgardians has caused them to go to war with Asgard repeatedly over the millennia.| Representatives = See List of Frost Giants | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Frost Giants* Storm Giants | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunheimr }} Marvel Database:Race Template| Image = Mountain Giants.png| Name = Mountain Giants| Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616| BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Like all other types of Giants, they are descended from the first giant Ymir.| GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim, in the dimension of Asgard| Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby| First = Journey Into Mystery #109 | HistoryText = The Mountain Giants, inhabitants of Jotunheim, have frequently battled the Asgardians through their history. They were once led into a trap when Odin seemingly banished Thor from Asgard. The traitor, Arkin the Weak informed Queen Knorda Khonn of this, causing her to mobilize her army and try and capture Thor. thor, however, led them into a canyon where they were surrounded by Odin and his Asgardian warriors, leaving her no choice but to surrender.. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Giants tend to lead a simple existence as hunters and gatherers.| CulturalTraits = They have a warlike culture, and their envy of the Asgardians has caused them to go to war with Asgard repeatedly over the millennia.| Representatives = * King Nhorhadd Khonn and Queen Khorda Khonn | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}